


Galra that purr and whiny boyfriends

by barbecuesauceonmytitties



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Blade of Marmora Shiro (Voltron), Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), Galra Shiro (Voltron), Galra Shiro AU, M/M, Purring, SHEITH - Freeform, Size Difference, a tiny teeny bit of angst, have I said fluff yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 06:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17177561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbecuesauceonmytitties/pseuds/barbecuesauceonmytitties
Summary: This is a fic about the Galra Shiro AU from jotakorium on Twitter. Check it out!Their Twitter: https://twitter.com/Jotakorium?s=09For the past few weeks Shiro and Keith had spent most of their nights together.When Keith found out that Shiro tended to purr after a good round of sex, he was irritaded at first.But after a little adjustment period he eventually got used to his purring boyfriend and just can't sleep without it anymore.When Shiro is about to go on a mission Keith has a little bit of a problem with that.





	Galra that purr and whiny boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out the Tweets this was inspired by!  
> https://twitter.com/seasoda_/status/1078068704880091137?s=19

"You can't leave."

Shiro looked up from his Datapad and frowned in concern. Keith, looking as breathtaking as ever, came to a stop in front of the table Shiro was currently sitting at.

"You can't leave," he repeated.

"Keith.. We talked about this," Shiro put down his Datapad and sat up straight.

"No we haven't. You just keep going on missions and I get left behind." Keith crossed his arms and stared onto the floor.

Letting out a low rumble Shiro reached for Keith's hips, trying to pull him in closer.  
"Baby. Where's this coming from now? I'll only be gone for eleven vagas. You know that. We counted."

"It's.. It's nothing. Just.." Keith set his hands on Shiro's broad shoulders, keeping his head down. 

"Just what, Keith?" Shiro leaned his forehead against Keith's. "I'll be back when you wake up in the morning. Don't you worry." 

Keith flushed in a light red and mumbled: "That's the problem, Shiro. I won't wake up because I won't be able to sleep in the first place."

For the past few weeks the two of them had spent most of their nights together. Seeing as Shiro was Galra he tended to purr in his afterglow.  
While Keith wasn't able to sleep at first, with Shiro's vibrating chest and loud purring right beneath him, he eventually got used to it.  
Finding it adorable he even reached up and scratched Shiro's ears to multiply the purring sometimes.

"What?"

Keith's face reddened even further. "Y'know.. I'm going to miss your purring." 

Shiro, being the adorable and lovestruck idiot he sometimes was, let out a surprised gasp. "Baby... Do you really like it that much?" 

"Shiro. You can't go." 

Excited, Shiro stood up, pulling Keith with him in the process. "Keith. Baby. I'll be back as soon as I can. I'm going to tell the others they'll have to hurry."

Having lost the ground under his feet, Keith slung his legs around Shiro's waist.  
Nuzzling his face into his neck, Keith let out a little whine. "That won't be enough. Shiro please don't go." 

"Baby, you have no idea what you're doing to me. But this mission is important to me. I have to go." Shiro purred, awestruck that his mate was this adorable. 

Keith petted one of Shiro's ears, earning a louder purr. "Then please come back soon." 

"You know I will. I always will." Shiro tried to set Keith down but the younger held onto him. "Keith... I'll have to leave any minute now."

"Any minute means we still have a little time." Keith lifted his head and looked at Shiro with a smug expression on his face.

Just then someone let out a cough behind them and a deep voice said: "Shirogane. We're leaving in five." 

Keith let out a little laugh and bit his lip. "Maybe you can show me some of these traditional Galran techniques you talked about last night?" 

 

If very specific sounds came from a certain half alien's room the next morning, none of the other Blades decided to comment on it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this little thing!  
> It's the first fanfiction I wrote in years. I wrote the last one when I was 14 and it's been 5 years since then. So please don't be to hard on me. Also it's the first fic EVER I've written in English. English isn't my first language so be gentle please.
> 
> You can check out my Twitter here: https://twitter.com/supersenf?s=09  
> And my own Galra Shiro I drew on Instagram here: https://www.instagram.com/p/BrvFpfyB8HO/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=42kgohi30lcf


End file.
